The AZ of NCIS Murderers
by MacMhuirich
Summary: My entry for the A-Z Challenge on NFA. The criminals as perceived by our team members.
1. A for Alejandro Rivera

_A/N_:_ I included the episodes I had in mind. Some of them have featured in several episodes. You'll also find some dialogue from the TV show._

_Too bad I don't own the show or its characters whom I adore._

_As to my inspiration: I found it in The A-Z of London Murders and...the plain A-Z Map of London which, for those who have visited or expect to visit London, you'll find everywhere in London._

* * *

><p><strong>A = Alejandro Rivera (Borderland - Tim)<strong>

From the moment I met this pompous jerk, I was sure he was bent: an official in the Mexican Department of Justice? Yeah, right...and I'm Peter Pan. It didn't make sense to me what Abby saw in this...character. Gah! Rivera, with his exagerated charms and fake smile, grabbing Abby's hand and kissing it, just made me gag. Even now, when he's rotting in jail, I realize I still act like the green-eyed monster whenever I think of Abby's face as she was expertly taken in by this treacherous creature...a murderer and puppet of the Mexican drug lords.  
>I may not be Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but it transpired my gut feeling hadn't failed.<br>Talking of which... Where's my Pepto-Bismol?


	2. B for Kyle Boone

_I'm planning on posting one letter/day. Almost like a calendar, eh? _

_This take on the challenge was quite new to me. It wasn't what the challenge issuer had expected, either. It worked! That's what matters, doesn't it? _

* * *

><p><strong>B = Kyle Boone (Mind Games - Gibbs) <strong>

A jar of tongues and a scrapbook... Was that all there was left? Was this to be the hoped for closure for the deaths of all his victims?

Hunting down this serial killer had cost me my wife. And now, a week before he was going to walk the green mile, Boone was _willing _to help us find the missing parts? More missing victims, too?

What's that? A new post-imprisonment victim? Copy-cat or accomplice?

Paula had been taken. How was I to get her back...in one piece, preferably?

I was ready to burn his damned book.

I held my gun to his temple. I was ready to blow his brains out. But where would that get me? It certainly wouldn't get Paula back to me.

All he showed me was that sneer. My bluff, no longer a bluff, hadn't worked...but Paula _did_ get back.

"Enjoy hell!"

The sneer was gone, replaced by fear as he was dragged out of the room, screaming.

The satisfaction that gave me was priceless. The last laugh...was on me.


	3. C for Jonas Cobb

_Not afraid to give some feedback, guys? I'm not perfect, quite the opposite, and I like to learn what I can do better. Need some help, still. I'm not always sure if the English I use is okay.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>C = Jonas Cobb (Pyramid - Jimmy)<strong>

Sweet Jezus! I'd never been more scared in my life and after my scrape with death.  
>One moment, I was happily working in autopsy with Breanna on my mind, I'll have to admit. But 'hush!': no need telling Dr. Mallard about that. The next, I stood face-to-face with the rogue CIA-trained assassin Jonas Cobb; I'd become a victim of the notorious P2P Killer who was keeping all the teams on their toes.<br>Not exactly a once in a lifetime experience I would recommend to anyone. I hope there'll never be a repeat!  
>I can do without all the hair-raising action our teams sometimes find themselves into. I bless the heavens I'm only a lowly Autopsy Gremlin. Well, lowly...scratch that, 'cause I'm soon to become Doctor Jimmy 'Gremlin' Palmer. How's that, eh?<p> 


	4. D for PO Drew

**D = P.O. Drew (Sub Rosa – Kate)**

I was thrilled to be on board a submarine! The reception, however, left much to be desired. This was a men's world! But, hey guys!, I was once on Presidential Protection Detail on Airforce One and currently worked as an NCIS Field Agent! But here? On the submarine? You'd believe they'd never seen a woman before. More to the point: what century did they think they were living in?

Back to the case: we had an imposter on our hands, but who was it? The decomposed remains found in Norfolk Naval Base belonged to one P.O. Drew.

Unfortunately, by the time we found out, the fake Drew had died on us.

Tony and that rookie Agent McGee had discovered the imposter had smuggled a minuscule container containing a toxin on board and would use this biological weapon right here, on the submarine. And thanks to our two boys, Gibbs and I had a fair idea how he was going to do this.

Needless to say, we were not going to let this happen. Before his body would release the toxin on board the submarine, killing all souls, we had debated it was best to give the man a hasty burial at sea...by torpedoing him out.


	5. E for Eli David

**_TivaBelieva_:**_ Thanks for your feedback! It's much appreciated. _

_I couldn't let you know I had Eli David already included. :)_

_I had two POV's but had to choose one for the challenge. I've included Ziva's POV as well, which isn't this much different from Gibbs'. Hope you'll like it. _

_Had I had more time, I'd have thought more about which characters I'd pick. There are quite many, but it hasn't been easy to write something about all of them._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>E = Eli David (Any episode withabout Eli David - Gibbs)**

The man was Ziva's _father_...and Ari's...

What manipulating bastard trained his own children to become spies? Assassins? How rutheless could a man be to father a child with the sole purpose of using it as a weapon to infiltrate Hamas, Al Qaeda...?

"You have the misfortune of reminding me of the bastard." That was what Ari told me the night Ziva shot him.

This man had sent Ziva to kill her own brother...his own son...

Director David was worse than any killer...for making murderers of his own children under the guise of defending Israel...when he should, in reality, be protecting his children instead.

Ari was wrong. I'm not at all like his father. Not in any way.  
>I have a heart. His' is one of stone...<br>For Ziva's sake, I hope he'll change, one day...

* * *

><p><strong>From Ziva's POV<strong>:

My _dearest_ father.

This man was my _father_...and Ari's... What manipulating bastard trained his own children to become spies? Assassins? How rutheless could a man be to father a child with the sole purpose of using it as a weapon to infiltrate Hamas, Al Qaeda...?

"You have the misfortune of reminding me of the bastard." That was what I overhead Ari tell Gibbs the night I shot him.

This man had sent me to kill my own brother...his son...

Worse than any killer, he made murderers of his own children under the guise of defending Israel...when he should, in reality, be protecting us instead.

Will he ever change? Will I ever have a...real dad? One who cares? Loves? His own flesh and blood?

After all; didn't he admit that once upon a time, our house "was filled with the sound of children laughing"?

But...he's still my father...


	6. F for Faatin Amal

**F = Faatin Amal (Shalom – Ziva)**

Ha! So she'd expected to see _me _hang for espionage and murder!  
>She had no clue about the support I had from my team or how much trust Gibbs had in me.<p>

This Iranian assassin and I fought...hard, but having to extract information from her, I couldn't win too soon, too easily. Besides, I knew I was the strongest and better trained – by the best! And what was wrong with having a little fun?

"Your time with the Americans has made you soft. You should not have thrown your knife away."

What? I didn't throw my knife away! I threw it alright, but not with the intent to hit my mark which would be her. I would've dearly loved to wipe that smug smile off her face. However, I wasn't going to make her a martyr for her country. Nor was I going to get myself into trouble.

No, the only option I had was to arrest her. Took quite some self-control on my part.  
>And then, I finally got everything on tape.<br>After all, it was now my job to bring people to justice; not kill them...

I've come a long way and I like my 'new me' better...

As I told Gibbs: I'm not just a killer anymore. I'm an investigator.


	7. G  for Kyle Grayson

_Sorry. I'd promised to post one letter daily, but unfortunately, I had my first suicide-by-train as I travelled home from work last night, sitting in the first carriage with just the door between the engineer and me... A bit of a shock and so we got stuck on the train for a little longer..**.**_

_That and other RL issues... I will respond to the reviews I got for the previous chapter. _

* * *

><p><strong>G = Kyle Grayson (See No Evil – McGee)<strong>

I couldn't believe Agent Gibbs had left it to me to create a diversion! How was I supposed to do that?

Without thinking I shouted into the microphone: "This is the FBI, Grayson. We have you surrounded. Come out with your hands in the air."

"_What the hell?_"

"You didn't really think you'd get away with this?" I spoke with an authority I didn't feel.  
>Great! As if I had much to say in the matter, anyway.<br>No... I still had no idea where that came from, but I surely pulled it off nicely.

That short moment was all that was needed to distract Grayson and for Gibbs and his team to finish the job and arrest him.

I did remember I was all shaky afterwards. I'd never been a good actor – or a liar – and look what I did! I actually improvized!

Case closed and I was sad to go. Back to Norfolk.  
>For the first time in my life, I felt like there were people who appreciated my efforts.<br>Of course, there was Abby, too. It was a bit wrong of me to say it was all "Team McGee" cracking that code and all that. Let's agree upon McAbby! Yeah... Mucho better, that.

Oh, and, guess what! I got promoted to a full time field agent.  
>Gibbs told me I belonged to him!<p>

I'm IN! On Gibbs' crack team!


	8. H for Ari Haswari

**H = Ari Haswari (Kill Ari Pt2 - Ziva)**

I never knew Caitlyn Todd, but from what I heard, she was very well liked.

When I first started on Team Gibbs, I didn't know there was such a strong bond between the members. It wasn't until later that I understood Gibbs chose the agents on his team carefully. I wasn't chosen... Jenny had put me there and Gibbs didn't like it a bit.  
>I had to earn my spot. Little did I know what price I'd have to pay to become a trusted member...part of a family...a grieving family...<p>

That night, when I went over to Gibbs, still surprised he'd left his door open. What person does that? Not a clever thing to do, if you ask me. Voices reached me and I directed my steps to the basement. A too familiar voice, other than Gibbs', stopped me short. What was Ari doing here?

"I want you to know I wish I hadn't had to shoot Caitlin."

What? So he _did _shoot her! Then _why _did he shoot her?  
>Somehow, I knew the answer... <em>Father<em>...

I stood at the top of the stairs, waiting...listening... Neither man noticed me, although Gibbs knew I'd be around. I was to be his back-up.

"I need you to commit suicide with your own rifle."

Wrong. It was all so wrong.

I committed a crime myself.

I shot my half-brother.

"You'd never trust Ziva," Ari had told Gibbs.

Would he trust me now? Or would he distrust me, knowing I'd killed my own brother?

Will I ever know? Would I ever want to know?


	9. I for Ian Alfred 'Bulldog' Hitch

**I = Ian Alfred 'Bulldog' Hitch (Pop Life – Gibbs)**

Shot...through the heart. _The Bulldog_...the English Bulldog was dead. The man who had been charged but never convicted for manslaughter.

Using him, Samantha had killed her own sister Manda.

Because of him, others had died.

And he'd been framed just like the man who was his only real competition; just like Manda...framed and killed by her own sister.

What a mess...

* * *

><p>The shortest, so far. I couldn't say much more about him, I'm afraid. :

But then, I could also see it this way: it's Gibbs' POV, after all. Isn't he the 'man of few words'? :D


	10. J for Jeffrey White

**J = Jeffrey White (Chained – Tony)**

For this undercover assignment, I was chained to a thief who stole antiquities. I had to find out where he and his accomplice Lane had hidden the shipping container with the stolen goods.

Must admit that I had some fun playing a real life movie – living it! _The Defiant Ones_. Great movie. A classic, really, with Sidney Poitier and Tony Curtis.

Truth to tell, I quite like the guy. As in the movie, the chains had become the symbolic bond.

I even tried to cut a deal with him if he testified against Lane.

What I didn't know, was that Jefffey turned out to be a little more than just a thief. He was a regular cut throat. A serial killer who sliced his victim's throats. He'd done in Lane this way, too.  
>And was going to do the same with me.<p>

So I killed him.

Still, I really liked him...


	11. K for Lee Wuan Kai

******Sorry for the delay. Got the monster of colds and didn't feel much like spending extra time on the computer. That, plus having to finish my SeSa story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>K = Lee Wuan Kai (Endgame - Vance)<strong>

The killer of my partner... She was like a predator; cold as ice, ruthless, without emotion...

I didn't know what to think of why she would save McGee's life... But that's exactly what she'd done by killing...another assassin who'd trained her gun at my agent's heart! One that was after her and hoped to get to her via my agent.

The quirks of life.  
>Oh irony!<p>

Then, for all her training, she made a mistake...

She shouldn't have come to my house. _Never underestimate a wife and a mother_...

원숭이도 나무에서 떨어진다 or "Even monkeys may fall from trees." Even experts make mistakes...

Or was it?

A mistake?

I'm no longer sure it was that.

A mistake...

Maybe she was free now, this child destined, no, programmed to become an assassin...  
>I'll never know but I owe my wonderful wife Jacky my life!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Congrats to <em>TivaBelieva.x.x.x<em> who guessed right: the letter K was indeed for KAI! :) **

**The whole alphabet has been written up, but that doesn't keep you from guessing, does it?  
><strong>

**A huge 'thank you' is in order for my most faithful reviewers! Live long and prosper and let them come, those reviews! :D**


	12. L for Michelle Lee

****L= Michelle Lee (Dagger - Gibbs)**  
><strong>

Langer was dead...by her hands... A good man.

I should've trusted my gut. I saw something in that man; he was a good agent.

But I trusted Lee better.

Turned out he wasn't the mole we were after.  
>Lee was...and she had killed an innocent and honorable man.<p>

She had no choice, being a victim herself. _A reluctant murderer._

Why didn't she come to me? Maybe we could've helped her; could've found that little girl, Amanda Lee. Then I wouldn't have had to kill Michelle.

I still see her face as she begged me with her eyes to pull that trigger so I could get at the man behind her. The man who'd been behind the whole sordid business in the first place...

Vance asked me a question. "Hero or villain?"

Good question, to which I could find but one answer.

To me, she was both...


	13. M for Riley McCallister

**M = Riley McCallister (Enemies Domestic - Vance)**

It was all NIS Operation Trident revisited... How long ago was that again? A decade! Why did the man wait so long to get his revenge?  
>On me, as well as on Eli?<p>

Mossad Director Eli David...Ziva's father...my friend, whom I'd met on my first mission back then in 1991.

Now, McCallister had killed Hadar, one of Eli's agents. It was a miracle both Eli and I got away with our lives.  
>10 years after I'd started on my first job at NCIS. And for what? No better cause than jealousy!<p>

I also owe my life to Gibbs' rule #9:

Never go anywhere without a knife.

Sure, Gibbs did give me the knife.

Same thing.

Same conclusion: McCallister is dead.


	14. N for Nasser Al Jazair

**N = Nasser Al Jazair (Miniumum Security – Gibbs)**

A smuggling case got us to Gitmo... Guantanamo Bay.  
>But there was more behind the smuggling of Afghan emeralds in and out of Gitmo.<p>

Why was it that one, Nasser Al Njazair, was so insistent on being transferred to minimum sucurity? And Paula promised him?

Yeah, there was so much more to this case.

Nasser was a hitman.

And his target was none other than Osama Bin Laden's son-in-law!

What a twist.


	15. O for OTTO

**O = OTTO (Driven - Abby)**

Otto nearly killed me! Killed by car. Not as in a car accident. And not by just any car, he was so much more than a car. Okay, it was Otto the AI driving the car.

I'd never seen programming like this before: complex, elegant, visionary...  
>But it had also been tampered with, programmed to kill. So it wasn't really Otto's fault.<p>

If it weren't for Gibbs...

When I got trapped in that car whilst being gassed, I actually saw the old lady telling me to go to the light; to go singing hymns with my angels!

And Timmy hadn't even noticed...  
>Couldn't blame him as he was totally absorbed listening to the recordings; the victim's verbal observations which might shed a light on how she got killed.<br>Poor Timmy. He was quite shaken. In fact, he could do with a hug...and so could I...


	16. P for Paloma Reynosa

**P = Paloma Reynosa (Spider and the Fly - Gibbs)**

Who'd have thought she'd be wearing the precious bullet around her neck? The one I saved for Hernandez...

An eye for an eye...  
>Bastard killed Shannon and Kelly, so it was only fair he'd get his due; a bullet with his name on it!<p>

She was no better. It runs in the family.

Oh the sweet revenge she got dished out...  
>Death...by her own brother.<p>

Can my heart finally be at peace?


	17. Q for Qassam the dead terrorist!

**My humble apologies for the delay. Haven't been well, the past weeks...bronchitis... Didn't have the energy to post the chapters of a story that's already finished, but that I'd planned on posting one chappie a day.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hate excuses like those...and yet, here I am; doing just that. **

* * *

><p><strong>Q = Qassam the dead terrorist! (Bête Noire - Ducky) <strong>

Your nightmare.

To be actually taken hostage in one's own autopsy room...by a dead terrorist, no less!  
>Well, not really.<br>A terrorist at any rate...kindly asking for the evidence on Qassam, the dead terrorist.

He even tried some small talk. Talking about my name. Mallard.

"Like the famous English A4 steam locomotive," he said.

Hm... Most people think of Donald Duck.

Not about the Mallard running from London to Edinburgh at 200km/h in 1938!

Why can't they just leave dead terrorists dead instead of jumping out of a body bag?

* * *

><p><em>Took me like forever to find a suitable 'victim' for the letter 'Q'. <em>

_A note: The episode's title, Bête Noire, is French for "nightmare"._

_'nother note: the Mallard was indeed a high speed train of a striking blue color. Check it out on Google! ;)_


	18. R for René Benoit

**Okay: got a little submerged by this year's awesome SeSa stories. I was pleased with the one I entered for Megeesgeek, as well as a gift for Smackalicious who coordinated SeSa 2011.**

**However, on to our drabbles again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>R = René Benoit (Bury Your Dead - Tony)<strong>

'La Grenouille'...'the Frog'... Jeanne's dad...

I'd never have thought I'd eventually feel...conflicted in any way when I was sent on this undercover mission.

I was to find evidence he'd murdered Director Shepard's father. It had become quite the obsession to her, but if I could bring an assassin to justice, then, who was I to question her motives?  
>How was I to know how far her obsession would go?<p>

_"Le crime a changé de côté  
>Ci-gît ce soir dans ma mémoire<br>Un assassin assassiné..._"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I trust you still remember the drill? Read &amp; review? ;D<em>**


	19. S for Mahmoun Sharif

**S = Mahmoun Sharif (Sharif Returns - Gibbs)**

The most wanted man...

We'd already had a run-in with him. Now, we wouldn't fail. What we'd got here, was a terrorist who'd already killed people using BZ nerve gas, and, making an educated guess - how many would he be able to kill with the 10kg he's got?

The nerve... He'd somehow contaminated my tools at home.

Didn't help me much to get Sharif but we did get him.

Colonel Hollis Mann did.  
>She saved my life.<p>

The most wanted terrorist is terminated.


	20. T for Tate

**T = Tate (Twisted Sister - Tim)**

To see my sister Sarah on my doorstep, late at night, wasn't so unusual.  
>To see her with blood on her hands and in tears, blurting out she'd killed someone, gave me a heart attack.<p>

What was I to do? I had to protect my little sister! Not only that: I had to find the real murderer. There was no way Sarah could've done such a thing...not even when she was drunk.  
>Okay, she painted 'Bitch' on someone's garage door and she wrote a rather colorful post in her blog. But otherwise, she was...well...she's my sister for the love of God!<p>

Know what? Never trust a cheerleader.

She spiked Sarah's peanut butter with GHB and almost succeeded in framing her for a murder she didn't commit, even if she truly believed she did!

The power of the drug and he seeing her ex-boyfriend sink to the dirt from a lethal stab wound saw to that.

Tate had seen to all this.

Tate killed Seaman Jeff Petty and made sure my sister would get the blame... Him and that cheerleader.  
>But he was the one who ultimately plunged that knife!<p>

Would he have done this had he known Sarah had her Federal Agent brother AND would have a trusting team when in need?


	21. U for Saleem Ulman

**U = Saleem Ulman (Truth or Consequences – Tony)**

Crap! That serum sent me on quite a trip. Did I really have to tell the man all about Team Gibbs? On the other hand, it was fun relating about our team. OUR TEAM! That's right! The Fantastic Four!

Bastard didn't believe me when I told him he got 5 seconds left to live.

Served him right for what he did to Ziva, torturing her for months!

Then he got Tim...and me. ME!

Then Boss got his crack shot. Timing! Just perfect!

For Saleem Ullman the curtain had dropped.  
>Exit the "Caf-Pow swooning, sociopathic terrorist".<p> 


	22. V for Lt Cmdr Voss, aka Amanda Reed

**V = Lt. Cmdr. Voss, aka Amanda Reed (Dead Man Talking – Ducky)**

Agent Chris Pacci had died...over a cold case.

It's always hard to conduct an autopsy on someone you knew. That, and the fact that he was Jethro's friend.

And if you ever thought a dead man couldn't talk? Well, I can prove you wrong. They do talk. And I talk a lot to them.

But I'm digressing.

Agent Pacci had swallowed a memory card, knowing he was about to die and that I would be the one to do his autopsy. That little object disclosed data pertaining to that case Agent Pacci was working on and he'd definitely been onto something. Abby proved him right: the man, Voss, purportedly killed in a car crash, was very much alive...as Amanda Reed.

Ah Jethro! Consumed by guilt because he hadn't been able to give Chris the help he'd asked for.

But, justice – if one can call that – prevailed when Jethro shot Voss/Reed.

Pacci's murder was avenged...


	23. W for Mike Watson

**W = Mike Watson (See No Evil – Gibbs)**

Now I ask myself why a guy would do this to his own daughter...his own blood! A father is supposed to love his children. Take care of them. They're his future. But no, Watson chose money above his own wife and kid. And what a girl! He should've been so proud of her.

Instead...he'd left his own wife's and daughter's lives in that of a killer.

Even if hadn't executed the kidnapping himself, he himself was ready to become a murderer.

And all for the sake of his own greed and because of his own stupidity.


	24. X for Mr X – Mrs X

**I know, I know... That's all I got for this letter.**

**Since I'd take it upon myself to write a villain for every single letter of the alphabet...I had to include X!**

**So this is all I came up with.**

* * *

><p><strong>X = Mr X – Mrs X or just plain X (any episode – any NCIS character)<strong>

What more can I say about this? With every cold case comes a Mr or Mrs X...a hitherto unidentified criminal.

It's also part of the job to find those. Sometimes we are in luck...other times we're not.

Granted, it's not solely about cold cases. Any case has its Mr/Mrs X until evidence gives us a name...confirms the ID of a culprit.


	25. Y for Ernie Yost

**Y = Ernie Yost (Call of Silence - Tony)**

He said he'd killed a man. Ernie, an elderly Marine veteran and holder of the Medal of Honor. Of course he'd killed a man...in Iwo Jima. It was best friend and it was an act of mercy.

Was he therefore a murderer? It wasn't right. He couldn't be. Not a murderer.

He was a hero and heroes should be saluted.

I couldn't help but be moved when two veterans, the US Marine Corporal and the retired Lietenant of the Imperial Army of Japan, had both raised their cups of sake in a toast to peace and forgiveness. It's never too late to forgive your erstwhile enemy...in a pointless war.

* * *

><p>Nearly done: there's just one more chapter after this. Pretty obvious, isn't it? ;D<p> 


	26. Z for Ronald Zuger

_**Got to thank some of my most faitful reviewers: Gottahavemyncis (who also boasts a fantastic memory of all the episodes!) and Stareagle + Gail Cregg and TivaBelieva.x.x.x.**_

**_PS: Gottahavemyncis - I think you guessed the last one right. ;)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Z = Ronald Zuger (The Immortals - Tony)<strong>

What inspired two young seamen to go all delusional because of a MMORPG?

What drove Seaman Russell MacDonald to step over the side in dress whites, armed with an ceremonial sword and weighed down by the waist, and take a walk on the seabed?

The sword, though, had been sharpened for use – for a fight which only shows some gamers took their role plays to an entirely diferent level.

Turned out MacDonald, a little too deep into that 'Immortals' game, claimed to be just that: immortal! Not suicide, then. No. He was crazy enough to be hellbent on proving he was that virtual immortal character.

And what was that with Zuger? He played along, telling his rival to prove it and MacDonald...failed.

Would that make Zuger a murderer?

A virtual murderer...more like.

Two nutcases? Definitely. And to what end?

"To win the game."

Oops! And I gave Boss that a MMORPG starter kit!

He's gonna kill me...

**~ FIN de REQUIN ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Done and done! <strong>

**I hope those who have read this series of (mini) drabbles from start to finish have enjoyed them.**


End file.
